Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone
by xoRenesmeeCarlieCullenxo
Summary: Please Read and Review
1. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

_~Flashback~_

_The Daily Prophet_

_Mr. James and Mrs. Lily Potter of Godric's Hollow were pleased to announce the birth of their son, Harry James Potter on October 31, 1990. _

_end flashback~_

**"James! Quickly we are going to be late!" Lily called. "I'm coming Lily!" James replied as he went to wake up Harry and told him to go downstairs and James went to the kitchen. "Good morning Lily!" James greeted his wife cheerfully. "Good morning dear." Lilly said with a smile. "Morning Mum, Dad." Harry said brightly. "Happy birthday Harry!" Lily said. "Happy birthday son." James said ruffling Harry's hair. "Did my letter come yet?" Harry asked. "Yes dear it came while you were sleeping." Lily said. "Can I open it now?" Harry asked. "I thought you wanted to wait until after the party?" James asked his son. "I still do I am just excited." Harry explained. "Alright I was just reminding you son." James replied fondly. "It is time to go now boys!" Lily said. They went out the back door, turned right and walked along the side of the house until they came to their sidewalk, then turned left, walked two houses down to Sirius's house. James knocked on the door three times with his wand. A chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" rang out. "Lily you look stunning as always." Sirius said seriously as he reached for Harry and pulled him into a hug. "Hello to you too Pads…" James said jokingly. "Prongs my friend so nice to see you!" Sirius said laughing when James glared at him. "Pads where is Moony?" Harry asked. "What your favorite godfather is not good enough for you?" Sirius asked pretending to be offended. "I am right here Harry!" Remus said. "Hey Prong, Lily!" Remus said. "Tonks what are you doing here?" Lily asked curious. "Pads and Moony invited me." Tonks answered cheerfully. "How did your last year go?" James asked. "I am all set for auror training." Tonks said brightly. "That's Great! I am so happy for you." Lily said. "We have news as well! HARRY WAS ACCEPTED TO HOGWARTS!" James boomed. "YAY!" Everyone cheered. "Let's Eat Some Cake!" Harry exclaimed. After they ate the cake it was time for them to put Harry to bed. They promised Remus and Sirius they could come with them to Diagon Alley. The next day Harry, James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus went shopping in Diagon Alley. "Can we find all of this in Diagon alley?" Harry asked Lily. "Of course sweetheart. Where else would we go?" James joked. "Now what two pets do you want. A cat and an owl, two cats, two dogs, two owls, a dog and an owl?" Remus asked Harry. "Two dogs. a black one like Sirius's Animagus form and a wolf with blue eyes." Harry said confidently. "Alright. Well we can go to the pound for the dogs, but everything else we can get after we visit your vault in Gringotts." James said gently. They pulled out Harry's shopping list and Harry read it off.  
**

**~Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~**

**_I am changing the uniform colors. I thought that the black and white were over used._**

**Uniform: **

**First-year students will require:**

**1. 3 sets of plain work robes (purple for witches, blue for wizards)**

**2. One pointed hat (black for wizards, lilac for witches) for every day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (forest green with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**Course Books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**· The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**· A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**· Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**· A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**· One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phylida Spore**

**· Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**· Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**· The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection be Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (Pewter standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal Phials **

**1 telescope**

**1 set of brass scales**

**Potions ingredients:**

Bat Spleens

Bezoar

Black Beetle Eyes

Dragon Liver

Dried Billywig Stings

Eels' Eyes

Flobberworm Mucus

Horklump Juice

Horned Slugs

Infusion of Wormwood

Jobberknoll Feather

Lavender

Lethe River Water

Mistletoe Berries

Porcupine Quills

Salamander Blood

Snake Fangs

Spines of Lionfish

Unicorn Horn

Unicorn Tail Hair

Valerian Sprigs

Wolfsbane

**Student may bring any animal that they want. Please remember to bring leashes, food etc.  
**

**STUDENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.  
**

READ AND REVIEW


	2. Neville Longbottom

**It was a happy day when Neville Longbottom got his letter for his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

_flashback~_

_His parents died when he was a year old on Halloween, being tortured to death by the Death Eater's and killed by Lord Voldemort. While they tortured the Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, baby Neville had to watch. After Voldemort had gotten there he had taken Neville up to Neville's room, Voldemort placed him in his crib, when suddenly Neville blinked and Voldemort was gone. Neville started to cry until Lady Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, got there and took him home with her. "Hush Neville its okay sweetheart gran's got you." She said with tears in her eyes. Neville was now eleven years old and his Gran had called him down stairs for breakfast. "Neville guess what?" Lady Longbottom asked her grandson. "Yes Gran what is it?" Neville asked. "You, my dear have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So I am throwing you a party and the Potter's are coming so you will have someone your age. They are bringing Sirius and Remus as well. Sirius is teaching Potions and assistant teacher in Defense against the Dark Arts this year at Hogwarts."_

_~end flashback~_

_**Tonight was the night of the party and Neville was so excited to see Harry again. Harry was his only friend that Neville had grown up with in fact they shared the same birthday, July 31, 1990. Neville ran to the door when he heard the doorbell ring. Neville threw the door open and was immediately enveloped in a bear by Harry, Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Potter, as well as Sirius and Remus. "Come in and get warm." Gran said. "Mr. Potter have you gotten your letter from Hogwarts?" Gran asked Harry. "Mr. Potter? That is my dad, please call me Harry. Yes I received my letter a week ago." Harry replied. "Of course, Harry I apologize." Gran said with a cheerful laugh. "No need Lady Longbottom." He replied with a wink. "Are you excited Neville?" Harry asked. "Of course I can't wait to get to my classes. How about you Harry?" He replied. "I have already started reading my textbooks and making notes about what I have read. I want to be as prepared as I possibly can and this summer I had a tutor to help me." Harry answered. "Cool so did I." Neville replied. They continued to talk until it was time for Harry to leave. "Goodbye Harry. I will see you at King's Cross on September 1**__**st**__**." Neville said. "Goodbye Neville." **_


	3. The Journey from Platform 9 & 3 Quarters

** AN: For this story Fred and George are twelve… You will see why later… Ginny is also starting Hogwarts this year. **

**Harry's last month with his parents was not very fun. His mother and father were going to miss their son so they did not feel like celebrating much. As they walked to the apparition point to King's Cross Station, they met up with the Longbottom' s and together they arrived at King's Cross. "Molly, Arthur over here!" James called to a group of ginger. "Hello James, Lily, Harry, Mrs. Longbottom and Neville; where is Sirius and Remus?" Arthur Weasley greeted the group. "Hello Harry, I am Fred, this is my twin George, my younger brother and sister Ron and Ginny." Fred Weasley said. "Sit with us on the train?" Harry and Neville asked Ron and Ginny. "Okay! Thanks." They said brightly. "Hello I am Hermione Granger. I am a muggleborn witch and I am afraid I don't know how to get on the train to Hogwarts. I do hope you can help me?" A brown-haired, green-eyed girl asked as she walked up to us. "Hello Hermione I am Lily Potter, this is my son Harry, my husband James, Neville and Augusta Longbottom, The Weasley's, Molly, Arthur, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny." Lily said. "Pleasure to meet you all." Hermione answered. "Hermione would you like to sit with us on the train?" Fred asked blushing a bright red. "I would love to thanks for asking." Hermione beamed. They walked in between platform 9 and 10. "Molly you take the girls at a run, James take Harry and Ron, I will take Fred and George and Neville will go with his grandmother." Lily said. **


End file.
